


Destiny of the Eight

by sadifura



Category: Persona 4, Street Fighter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Persona, Gen, Lesbian Character, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: Sakura Kasugano awoke to a strange dream warning of an apocalypse and a massacre. To prevent it, she has to gather the Chosen Seven to defeat the oncoming threat. Only one problem: there's something trying to kill them in their dreams! Take the psychological journey of your nightmares in this Persona AU!





	Destiny of the Eight

**Author's Note:**

> so its taken me forever to write the first chapter of my persona au and im really proud of this. READ IT.

April 12, 20XX.  
\-----

The girl felt dizzy as she came to in a place that felt at once familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. “Ngh…”

As she came to, she noticed that she was nearly stuck to the seat with her sweat. “H-huh?!” the girl cried out, “what’s going on here?!”

The situation felt grim and frightening, but to the girl, it felt exciting. It felt like the start of a new adventure was brimming inside of her, and her chest was about to burst open with feelings of excitement. 

As she looked around, she heard distant voices; distant gossip of creatures from the far side of earth. “Hey,” an onion face creature said to a fairy with blue hair, “didja hear that there’s a calamity goin’ on?” Calamity? She thought. Am I dreaming? “Ah, yes,” the fairy giggled, her seductive voice ringing through her ear like an echo, “I heard that the human world is going through a great crisis.” 

Crisis? What crisis? As far as she knew, her human place-realm-thing was fine! All she needs to do is move in with her uncle Gouken and she would be fine! And what about her cousin, Ryu? Does that mean he’s in danger?! I mean, he’s got martial arts skills, she thought, so he’d definitely be able to kick booty if he were in danger, but what if his kickassery wasn’t enough?! 

All this anxiety caused the girl to shout.  
“Wait, crisis?! What’s going on over here?!”  
“Ah, so it appears you have came to.” 

She was so busy worrying that she almost didn’t noticed the big-nosed man with bulbous eyes right in front of her.

“Wh-huh? Who are you?!”

The bulbous nosed man chuckled to himself and dodged her question. “It appears your inner world is a bustling cafeteria; my, it’s not the dingy little jail cell my former client was in.”

“Jail?!” the girl asked, slamming her hands on the table. “If you’re some sort of psychiatrist, I’m not a troubled youth. You’ve got the wrong girl if you think I need counseling.”

He chuckled again. “My, my. It seems our guest is very perceptive. Yes, this is a sort of ‘counseling’, if I must put it in your human terms, Miss…”

“Sakura,” the girl responded. “I’m Sakura Kasugano, and I’m gonna be a second year at Ikigaine High!”

The bulbous nosed man smiled, giving off an eerie grin that would make even the bravest of soldiers cringe in fear. “Well then, child, my name is Igor. Welcome to the Velvet Room.”

With a flourish, two other people appeared; a dark-skinned, yellow eyed man with white hair, and a pale-skinned, yellow eyed woman with blonde hair. 

“These are my assistants. If you would like to introduce yourself, please do so now.”

Sakura smiled. Finally, some company! She was getting a bit lonely in this weird old cafeteria anyway. She turned to the white haired man and stretched out her hand. “Hi! My name’s Sakura! What’s yours---” 

Smack!

Before she could finish her sentence, the man slapped her hand away. 

“Insolent fool! How dare you touch the hands of a god!”   
The blonde turned to the man, clutching his hands as if she were his lover. “Urien, please do not harm this little girl! She is lost, and does not know the way of her heart yet!” 

Sakura stared at this bizarre scene as Igor chuckled at the fighting. 

The blonde then turned to Sakura and put her face close. “Forgive me for my intrusive little arguement. I am Helen, a resident of the Velvet Room, and Master Igor’s humble servant.”

Helen seemed odd, but Sakura didn’t mind. “Hi, Helen!” she said, shaking the blonde’s hands. She turned to the white haired man, next. “And, erm, hi Urien!”

Urien sulked, refusing to look at her. “Just so you know, you don’t even know Lord Igor or have even curried as much favor with him as I have. So if you so even touch Lord Igor, I will have your head served to the ogres on a plate!”

Sakura shuddered at the macabre image, but shrugged it off. After all, she had more important things to ask Igor. 

And it seems Igor has noticed.

“Hm? What is it, child? Do you have any questions for me?”

“Hmm, yeah. So...uhh…” She looked around, unable to figure out how to go about this question, and took a deep breath in. “I overheard a fairy thing and an onion thing talking about a ‘catastrophe befalling the human world’. And since I’m, well, a human from a human world, does that mean something bad’s going to happen to my world…”  
Igor smiled. “I was almost about to warn you of that! What a perceptive child; a Fool who can see through the lies of the big city folks and cut to the heart of the matter.” He nodded, as if he knew that he found the one. “And it is you, child, that is to stop that great calamity.”

“Wh-what?!” Sakura stood up from her seat and nearly hit Igor in the face. “Me? You’ve got to be kidding! I’m a kid from Inaba! My grades aren’t even above a C Average! How am I some kind of chosen one?!” 

Igor looked at his watched and smiled at Sakura. “Oh my, it appears our time is up. Soon you will be going back to your own world; farewell, child.”

“Wait--!” As she shouted, she felt a sharp pain in her head, and she fell on the TV. The last thing she heard was a tinkling of a music box.

\---

“Enjoy the refreshing taste of Hee-Cola! Now officially endorsed by yours truly, Rise Kujikawa!” 

Huh? Sakura looked around and found herself back on the train. “Ah, that’s right,” she thought out loud, “the train to Shibuya.” She thought about the dream; the bizarre Urien, the strange but motherly Helen, and the dreadfully odd Igor. She thought of the prophecy the bizarre man gave her; that a great calamity will fall, and she is the chosen one to stop it. “Let’s not think about that right now,” Sakura said, smiling faintly. “That’s right,” she muttered under her breath, “it’s your first time in the big city!”

The small time country days of Inaba were over for her now; today was her start with Uncle Gouken and cousin Ryu. Today was the start of new adventures, new excitement. Today is a whole new day, and Sakura Kasugano is going to seize it!

“Next stop, Central Station. I repeat, next stop, Central Station.”  
The announcer’s dull voice rang in the echoing sound of the train. Central Station…meaning, her stop!

 

“Ah! Wait!” Sakura grabbed her duffel bag and tore out of the train as fast as a bolt of lightning. “It’s my stop!”

It must of been the adrenaline, because if she didn’t run out of the train as fast as she did, she would have DEFINITELY missed her stop.

“He said he’d be here…”

As soon as Sakura was to worry, however, she saw a young man about two or three years older than her, wearing a white tank top, a school uniform, and a distinctive red headband tied around his head.

This must be----

“Ryu! Ryu-san! Ryuuuu!”

Sakura waved to the older boy, shouting and jumping up and down.

Ryu chuckled. “I didn’t expect you to be as full of energy as you were as a child, Sakura-chan,” he said, ruffling Sakura on the head. “Gouken was ill, so I had to come pick you up.”  
Ryu motioned to his bike. “Come on, I bought a moped. It has two seats. Wanna ride?”

Sakura, wide eyed, jumped on the moped with great enthusiasm. “Yeah!”

“Sakura, do they have mopeds in Inaba?” Ryu stared at Sakura as she sat in the seat, absolutely entranced.  
“Well, yeah,” she said over the roar of the wind, “they do, but I’m not old enough to ride one yet!”

“Well, then, enjoy your first time on the road!”

\---

Sakura and Ryu ran back into the house, both of their hair windswept from the moped ride they both had. “Oh yeah,” Sakura said, “aren’t you in the same grade as me? Second year?” Ryu nodded. “Third year,” he said, “about to graduate in about a year.” 

For a large city as Tokyo, Ryu had a modest home. Sitting down on the Kotatsu in that modest home was an elderly, yet fairly healthy looking man. “Ah, you must be Sakura,” he said, outstretching his hand to her. “I’m Gouken, Ryu’s, and now your, guardian.” Sakura waved and smiled; with her hand outstretched, she smiled and said “Pleased to meet you!” 

Ryu walked over to the kitchen. “Here, Sakura,” he said, motioning over to empty pot, “we’re making udon tonight. Would you like some?”

Sakura salivated at the thought of food; in truth, she hadn’t eaten a thing since this morning, and she was starving to near death. “Heck yeah!”

\---

The house was sparse, with a small kotatsu and an old, 1960’s style color television with the dials in the center. “Normally, I’m not very fond of the news,” Gouken said, “but there’s something going on lately I’ve been concerned about.” Ryu nodded, as if he knew.   
“What’s going on?” Sakura asked, getting ignored by the two men. The static on the television was almost deafening, but she could make out what’s going on; “Yesterday, a man and a woman died in their sleep in the mysterious Midnight Murders,” the news reporter began. “The first victim, Hibiki Gou, had his throat slit and limbs severed, leaving only his head and torso. Hibiki-san was a loving man and a great contributor to the community, and is survived by his two children, who refused to give an interview.”  
The reporter took a sharp inhale, detailing the next victim. “The second victim was a Chinese immigrant by the name of Dorai Xiang, as well as a beloved member of our police force.”  
Ryu looked downcast and muttered, “What a shame.” Sakura couldn’t tell, but he looked as if he was about to cry.  
“He was found strangled by a cord hanging from the ceiling. Since the marks on his body resemble defensive wounds, we are considering that this might be a hate crime. He is survived by his only daughter, who also has declined an interview.”  
“How sad,” Sakura thought. She felt hot tears going down her cheek; the images in her head alone made her want to weep in terror. “Mr. Gouken, I’m going to my room.” Gouken smiled kindly at her.   
“I’m sure it’s for the best. Get some sleep; you’ll need it for tomorrow, anyway.”

Sakura ran upstairs and went to sleep, not knowing the trial that would await her.

\---

Sakura awoke to a warped version of Inaba. The gentle dirt roads twisted in a nightmarish pattern, and the Samegawa plain was flooded. She plodded through the flooded streets, noticing the water----it was pitch black. 

“Sakura Kasugano, we need you!” 

“!” A voice from behind stunned her, and she almost fell in the black flood. 

She saw a young girl, about her age, with bright yellow eyes like the ones in the cafeteria (Helen? Urien?). Her hair went about to her neck, and her skin was as dark as the night itself. She almost resembled a black cat.

“Sakura, when you wake up from this dream, the destiny implanted in you will begin to unfold!” 

Sakura tried to speak. What did you mean? What do you mean, destiny? What’s going on?! But all that came out was a cacophony of static. “When you wake up, Sakura, you will have to stop a great massacre. Gather seven of the chosen with you. You need all the help you can get.”

With that, Sakura woke up dripping with sweat.


End file.
